


My King 2: Electric Boogaloo

by NoelEnough



Series: My King [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, F/M, Fantasy, Kings AU, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough
Summary: Come one, come all. I have very important news to discuss.





	My King 2: Electric Boogaloo

                Hello one and all! Been a Hot Minute since I addressed My King and there is a reason for that.

                _I don’t like it anymore._

“WhaaaT??? But It’s Perfect!!”

                While I appreciate that all of you enjoyed it so much (and, while I haven’t looked at its stats recently but judging by the Kudos it continues to get, still enjoy), I just am not happy with it anymore. There are gaping plot holes that I can’t help but see and I’m just not happy with everything after coronation day.

                All of this is my fault, I was more concerned with getting a chapter out in a timely manner than I was with keeping the plot and characters consistent.

                But My King… well… _it was my baby._ I put so much effort into this story and I am proud of myself for being able to focus on this ~~and all of my other fics honestly~~ long enough to really make something out of it. But it has been gnawing at me for the last few months and I can’t take it anymore.

                So I’m going to rewrite it….

*cricket noises*

                Yeah. I’m going to take this behemoth of a fic and overhaul it. The general plot will remain the same. The Mad King is on edge and is looking for someone to trust and help him solve this Big Conspiracy on his life.

                But there are going to be Major changes as well. Characters are going to be different. More detail. More fun. More Sassy characters. More pining. More slow burn.

                Just. More.

                I can’t say when I’ll actually start posting full-length chapters because I want to avoid what I did last time and end up catching up to my backlog, so I’m going to write a TON of content beforehand.

                In the meantime, I _will_ post a teaser to give you a taste for some of the new and bigger changes. That I will probably have up in the next few days so keep a lookout.

                But I also want to give you all a chance to voice your opinions. All the comments I get are positive, but I know that may not be an accurate reflection of how _everyone_ felt. What disappointed you about My King? What did you want more of? Less of? What would you like to see? Please, let me know so I can do better this time around.


End file.
